Child's Play
by tRavLinGWriTeR
Summary: Due to family problems, Massie, with the help of TPC, transforms herself into a guy and runs off the Briarwood Boarding School. How will she survive the world of boys, sports, and most importantly, no shopping?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy! So yeah, I guess you guys are thinking that I shouldn't start a new story and focus on Hot as Ice instead. Yeah. I sorta agree but this idea popped into my mind ya know? It's mostly used as a cure to my writer's block and maybe when Hot as Ice is done, I'll focus mainly on this story. So far it seems promising to me? But yeah, just for now, that's still my main project. Nevertheless, enjoy!**

* * *

**The Pretty Comittee**

**Massie Block**: When her parent's are going through a messy divorce, Massie does what an alpha should _never_ do. But with the support of TPC, Massie transforms herself into Michael Blithe and runs away to a boarding school in upstate NY. What happens when her roomate happens to be the hawtest guy she's ever met? Will Massie Block survive the disgusting world of boys, sports, and most imporantly, no shopping?

**Alicia Rivera:** Is more than happy to let Massie go Briarwood Boarding School, especially when the school they picked is the same school her ex is still going to. Alicia is also psyched because that means for this start of the school year semester, she gets to be the alpha. Massie who?

**Claire Lyons/Dylan Marvil/Kristen Gregory: **Rest of TPC. Eagerly waiting for news from the _real_ alpha and trying to keep their clique from spinning wildly out of control.

**The Soccer Boys**

**Derrick Harrington:** The school's biggest player. With his puppy dog eyes, cocky smile, and shaggy blonde hair, Derrick has the entire female population wrapped around his finger. With this guy as a roommate, Massie's in for a wild semester.

**Cam Fisher:** Cam started last year on the wrong foot. Now he's got a new haircut and new wardrobe and can give Derrick Harrington a run for his money as cuh-yootest guy.

**Josh Hotz:** Alica's ex boyfriend who leaves BOCD to go to a rich boarding school in Manhattan. Little does he know that the new unknown kid is watching him closely. He may be in for some serious shit when Alica finds out he's got his eye on a new girl.

**Kemp Hurley:** The school's badass. He's got a wicked grin and the right amount of charm. He also happens to be Massie's best friend from their childhood years. So Kemp takes Massie under his wing and now has to help her fit in with the soccer boys which means: Massie has to learn soccer.

**Chris Plovert**: He's the shy one in their group. He's smart and studies and is generally your overall good kid.

**The Cheerleaders**

**Nikki Dalton:** Head cheerleader and a real female dog. She runs the entire show at Briarwood Boarding School. She is currently dating Derrick Harrington as the school's "it" couple. Now she's got her eye on the brand new kid and will do anything to get him.

**Olivia Ryan:** She's Nikki's beta and a real ditz but really sweet. She luhvs cheerleading which is the only thing she is ah-mazing at. Nothing good can happen when she knows something is up with Michael Blithe.

**Skye Hamilton: **With her perfect blonde ringlets and flashy blue eyes, she captures the boys' attention and a spot on the cheer squad. Brand new as well, she develops a friendship with Michael Blithe. Everyone knows that she could easily snatch Nikki's spot for alpha which makes Nikki _pissed_. Skye is going to have to watch her back.

* * *

**Ah, I'm kinda scared on everyone's reaction to this. I haven't started a new project yet even though I've been meaning to for a while.**

**As for profiles, I didn't know what to write for TPC since I don't plan on mentioning them in this story that much yet.**

**Well, review? It'll make me update faster :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing/favoriting/alerting this story! It made me feel good inside since I just got home after 16 hours of flying over the big ocean over there. Ah, travling is fun but now I'm exausted! But since I love you guys so much, I wrote this anyways. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, while I was at the airport (4 hours layover...ugh) I read the newest clique book. Does anyone else think the series is dragging on a little long now? The first few books were ah-mazing but the newer ones seem a little like pretty well-written FanFictions as in, it's good and all, but I don't like it as the actual book. Or maybe because I'm just such a huge Massington fan or something? Eh...Ok, I'm rambling now. On to the story!**

* * *

"Massie, your father and I need to talk to you," Kendra Block called up the stairs to her only child.

"Uch, gimmie a second mom," Massie grumbled in reply. "Hey girls, I gotta go. Call you guys back soon." Massie said into her phone's small speaker and snapped it shut.

Massie applied a coat of MAC gloss and quickly finger-combed her hair before bouncing downstairs where her parents were sitting on the large white couch in the living room. Unsure, she placed just the edge of her tiny butt on a stiff chair that was facing the two of them. "What?" She snapped, when she noticed the two of them just looking at her.

"Honey," William Block began while taking a deep breath. "You know we love you-"

"Ehmagawd," Massie blurted. "You two aren't really getting a divorce are you?" She wiped her sweaty palms on her Alice & Olivia miniskirt. She saw her parent's didn't deny a thing. "Well the least you could do is nawt use one of those clichés!" Massie snapped.

"Well, you know that we have gotten into a few disagreements and your father and I decided it would be for the best," Kendra replied calmly.

"What your mother means is that she's been having an affair," William Block glared at Kendra.

Massie felt her eyes widen on their own accord. Kendra ignored them both and continued. "Your father is moving to California. You'll love it there," Kendra seemed to have forced out the last sentence.

"Great," Massie spat. "Does that mean I get to spend my whole life switching back and forth between your house and Dad's while having to split my closet and life like an LBR?" Massie knew she was being a bitch but if she wasn't, she would probably just break down and cry.

"Well all of that is up to you," Kendra's voice was still steady and patient. She had been expecting a bad reaction from her daughter already.

"Look, sweetheart," her dad interrupted. "I bought you a Ferrari if it'll help at all." He tossed Massie the keys which she just let drop to the ground, her eyes following the flash of silver the entire time.

Massie considered this for a minute. "Bad sushi," she choked out and ran up to her bedroom.

She could hear her parents talking about divorce agreements and stuff. She picked up Bean and held her close. "Bean," she whined, "how could this be happening to me?" Bean just yipped in response.

Massie quickly dialed up her beta, Alicia. "Leesh, can I come over, like, now?" Massie begged.

"Sure thing, Mass," Alicia replied, sensing the desperation in Massie's voice.

"Call the rest of TPC to meet at your house in 10," Massie barked and hung up. She walked back into the living room which was already empty and lifted the keys off the ground as if she was picking up trash. She jumped into the red car and took off for Alicia's house.

OoOoOoOoo

"Ehmagawd," Dylan blurted. "You can't be freaking serious."

Massie had just finished telling TPC everything that had just happened to her. She held strong on the outside even a little part of her on the inside wanted to cry. The alpha that took over her body just told herself to stop acting like an LBR.

Claire looked really worried. "Mass, since your dad is the one that is moving to California, is my family going too?"

"Nah," Massie waved the question away. "You guys are still staying in the guest house." Relief flooded into Claire's navy blue eyes.

"At least you got that awesome ride," Kristen glanced wistfully at the Ferrari parked outside the Rivera's estate.

"So, what are you going to do?" Alicia asked.

Massie mulled the question over. She tapped her bottom lip with her perfectly manicured nail before saying, "I was thinking about boarding school to be honest. I just want to get away from my parents. I mean, now would be the perfect time to apply since summer is almost over anyways."

"Your parent's would find you, you know. After all, you are daddy's little princess," Claire teased.

Kristen pointed at Alicia's Mac screen which she had been typing on. "Here, Mass. How about Briarwood Boarding School? It's in upstate New York. It's a lot like OCD from what they claim."

"Hey, that's where Alicia's ex boyfriend goes. You could go keep tabs on him," Dylan suggested. Massie could see a glint in Alicia's dark eyes as Dylan said this.

"Point!" Alicia yelled out her signature line.

"Perf!" Massie announced happily. Maybe this boarding school wasn't a bad idea. It had started on a whim but it sounded almost like fun.

"About your parents, you could disguise yourself as a boy. They'd never find you," Alicia joked while tossing her glossy dark hair over her shoulder.

".Gawd. Leesh, you're a genius!" Massie exclaimed. The entire TPC turned around to look at her.

"You aren't serious are you, Mass?" Kristen's jaw had dropped slightly. "I mean you're not like a guy at all!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Massie joked. "But on a more serious note, I think it'd work. My childhood friend goes to that school. Maybe he'd help me fit in with the guys and learn how to act like one." The more she mentioned it, the more excited she was about this plan.

"Alright then, bring it on," Alicia shouted. "Give him a call. Your transformation begins tomorrow."

"Uh, no. It can begin the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow is gonna be a spa day since it'll be my last day to feel like a _human_ for a semester." Massie affirmed. The clique smile-nodded their approval.

Massie drew out her iPhone and scrolled through her contact list before finding the number she was looking for. "Hey babe," the voice greeted.

"Ugh, no time for that now, Kemp." Massie rolled her eyes to the rest of TPC. "I'm enrolling in BBS at the start of the semester."

"Oh great! You're gonna love it there. It's like BOCD, no uniform or–"

"As a boy," Massie cut him off.

"You, Massie Block, are going to disguise yourself as a _boy_?" Kempt asked incredulously. He had known Massie since they had practically been born.

"Yes," Massie felt like she was speaking to a preschooler. "And you, Kemp Hurley, are going to help me," she finished, mocking his previous sentence. "Come over to my house the day after tomorrow at noon, kay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kemp groaned and hung up.

"Goes for the rest of you girls too," Massie demanded as she put away her phone. "But first, we've got a spa date tomorrow."

OoOoOoOoO

Massie sighed blissfully. She was chin deep in a bubble bath with cucumber slices and an avocado mask laid across her face. She was joined by the rest of TPC as they celebrated Massie's last day as a girl. "Hey Leesh?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Alicia responded.

"Ah-bviously while I'm gone, the school is going to need an alpha," Massie paused before continuing, "and I think you're up for the job."

"Kay," Alicia responded. Massie couldn't tell what she was thinking. Alicia was definitely a perfect alpha.

Massie slid out of the tub after peeling off the mask and cucumbers and pulled on a fluffy robe. She reclined in the leather chair and prepared for a nice mani-pedi while getting her hair blown dried into her usual soft curls.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day. Massie Jillian Block could only hope that she's ready.

* * *

**Ugh. Opening a story is the hardest thing to ever do. Seriously. This chapter was pretty painful to write. Like extremely painful. I'm starting the next chapter and I find it pretty fun.**

**Well review? The faster you review, the faster I'll update ;)**

**And if you need something else to read, feel free to check out my other fanfiction: Hot as Ice. It's my main one haha**

**Anywayysss...have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's been so long! I've been so ridiculously busy with school so I'm so sorry! I'm trying to get my writing back on track!**

**To make up for my super long break, I have a present for you: An Extra Long Chapter! Seriously. It was a record for me how long this was. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Kemp!" Massie squealed as she launched herself into his arms as soon as she opened her front double doors.

The corner of Kemp's lips twitched as he said, "Guess you're still throwing yourself at me. You haven't changed a bit, Mass."

"Shut up," Massie teased, giving him a playful smack on the butt. "I admit that you're hott and I admit that I used to like you when we were seven."

"Ok, rule number one: you gotta stop that flirting," Kemp paused. "Except flirting with girls would definitely get you bonus," He added as an afterthought. Kemp winked at Massie's disgusted face as the rest of the PC laughed.

"Fine, if we're pretending I'm a guy, technically you're being gay by flirting with one," Massie retorted and exchanged high fives with her girls.

"Ok fine," Kemp smirked. "You got me there. Anyways, down to business. We need to go wig shopping since your hair is way to glossy and highlighted to ever pass for a guys, even when it's short."

"Kay," Massie confirmed as she slid into her Ferrari. "We'll meet you at Jakkob's. I'm sure he has a few that'd work." Kemp flashed the OK sign as Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire slid into Massie's car. Massie slid on a pair of D&G sunglasses and stepped on the gas pedal. As they cruised down, Massie rolled down the tinted windows feeling the hot summer air warm her cheeks as the girls belted out the lyrics to the current song on the radio.

A cool blast of air hit the teens as they stepped inside Jakkob's hair salon. "Massie, how are you darling?" Jakkob practically sang as he saw her.

"Heyy," Massie swiveled her hand from side to side.

"So what will it be today? New highlights, a trim, or even-," Kemp quickly cut Jakkob off by saying, "Actually, she needs a wig. Do you know any extremely popular cuts around here?"

"What about yours?" Massie questioned, looking at Kemp's dirty blonde hair which were cut in long sweeping bangs and a shaggy finish in the back.

"Well," Kemp mockingly drew himself up, "I know I do have a nice look but I _am_ the school's badass. Can't have the new kid coming in to steal my thunder! Anyways, you seem like you'd be the preppy new boy ya know? You'd be the one that all the girls find so attractive but the one who never dates. That would at least save the girl troubles. "

"Perfect," Massie looked relieved. Jakkob nodded quickly at the same time, although he was clearly confused a little.

"I'll find the perfect wig to look preppy and one to flatter your face," Jakkob smiled and hurried off into another room and came back quickly piled down with hair ranging all different colors, styles, and lengths. He quickly pulled her hair back into a hairnet and slid on a wig in a blonde color. It was a simple, clean cut wig.

"Tah-da!" Jakkob exclaimed. The PC plus Kemp crowded around the mirror for a look.

"Nah," Massie made a face. "Yeah seriously, could you imagine Massie as a blonde? That's Olivia's job," Alicia joked. "Excluding Claire and Kris," she added quickly. They all bursted out laughing.

"Not blonde and not this cut," Massie confirmed. Jakkob nodded and fit Massie with a black wig this time with long, even cut layers. Massie examined the cut from all different angles. "It's not awful," she mused. "Rate me?"

"Nah, no need to bother with that. It just isn't you Mass," Kemp answered for the rest of the PC who nodded in consent.

"Hm…" Jakkob paused, eyeballing the mound of hair on the counter. He snapped suddenly. "I've got it!" He exclaimed. "This cut is extremely popular nowadays," he informed while fixing the wig to Massie's head.

"That's perfect!" Kristen cried out the minute Jakkob stepped back. The whole group quickly nodded their agreement. Massie looked up and saw straight brown hair in a brunette/caramel mix of color that matched Massie's normal hair perfectly. Jakkob was right, the style was extremely popular. The PC referred to it as the "Justin Beiber" cut as it looked exactly like Justin Beiber's hair which many guys seemed to be sporting nowadays.

"Yeah?" Massie smoothed her hair down and smiled.

"Guys don't pat their hair down. They run their fingers through their bangs mostly," Kemp instructed before demonstrating.

"Whatever," Massie rolled her eyes. "Come on, people. We're going to my stylist. Gotta find out what else I need to disguise myself."

Massie left her wig on, paid and was walking to the car when Kemp stopped her. "Uh, Mass, you sorta look like a boy wearing a miniskirt. You need to change," he admitted.

Quickly he threw off the white Hanes v-neck he was wearing and ran shirtless to his car where his gym bag was. He rifled through it and tossed a pair of black basketball shorts and sneakers to Massie.

"Nice stripper stunt," Massie teased before walking to her car. Tinted windows allowed her to change quickly without being seen.

"Ta-dah!" She jumped out and struck a goofy model pose.

"Ehmagawd. I'd totally date you." Alicia said. Then she started laughing. "Geez, Mass. I'm totally kidding. You should see the look on your face right now!"

Massie rolled her eyes as they all hopped into her car and drove off to her stylist.

OoOoOoOoO

"Mah-see!" Stella cried and air kissed each of Massie's cheeks.

"How did you know it was me?" Massie asked out loud. She practiced running her hands through her hair the way Kemp had showed her. He noticed and winked.

"I've been your stylist since you were practically born, honey. I'd recognize that face anywhere!"

"Well that's exactly what we're trying to change," Dylan informed with her hands on her hips, popping her gum.

"Ah, I see," Stella looked Massie up and down. She carefully took makeup remover and whipped off all the makeup Massie had applied with a careful hand. "You look fine without makeup. Jus' like a boy."

"Er, thanks," Massie felt naked without makeup on. "What about clothes?"

"Keep those shoes. They may be a teeny bit big, but your feet are much to small for your itty bitty feet. Those should be the only pair you need as boy only wear one pair of shoes," Stella informed.

Alicia shook her head, eyes wide. "Only one pair?" She shrieked.

"Duh, Leesh. Gawd, don't be such a Duh-Livia!" Kristen rolled her eyes.

"So," Stella continued, "considering your haircut, we're going all preppy right?"

Kemp nodded. "Exactly."

"Ok. Make sure your clothing comes from places like Abercrombie and Aeropostale and Hollister. Oh and do check out Quiksilver. Also, go buy an ace bandage to wrap around your chest," Stella wrote it all down on a notepad and ripped the page out to hand to Massie. Massie was about to put it in her purse when Stella slapped her hand away.

"Boys don't carry a purse," Stella said. She grabbed a basic black Northface backpack and a Nike sports bag. "Everything you need should be able to fit in here. Boys are light packers."

The PC eyed the two bags with disgust. "That's it?" Massie screeched. "That's, like, only a week of outfits considering you only wear one outfit a day. And if there's that many then there's no room for a makeup bag, curler, leave in conditioner, and -"

"Boys don't need any of that stuff," Stella interrupted. "Now scooch yourself to the mall."

OoOoOoOoO

It took all of Massie's will power to pass by places like Gucci and Coach and have to turn the other way. Not surprisingly, it was Claire who was the one who had to help. "No, Massie," Claire had said patiently for the billionth time, "Remember, Aeropostale, Abercrombie, Hollister, and Quiksilver _only_."

"Ugh, shut up, Kuh-laire," Massie mumbled, extremely irritated. Luckily, Claire understood Massie's mood and had silently forgiven her.

"You also have to stop talking like a girl," Kemp interjected. Massie shot him a death glare as he mockingly held up his hands and laughed. "Hey, you know I'm right!" He teased. "Anyways, have you given any thought to a new name yet?"

"A what?" Masse wasn't exactly paying attention.

"A new name. I'm not going to call another boy 'Massie'," Kemp explained.

"Actually, I have a few ideas. I was brainstorming last night," Kristen said, holding up a piece of notebook paper. "I was thinking something with the same initials as yours, you know, just so it's a little less confusing."

Dylan snatched the paper out of Kristen's manicured hands. "Matthew Bright? Who has the last name "bright"?"

Kristen blushed. "I was just coming up with a few ideas. Lay off me."

Massie stood behind Dylan reading over her shoulder. "Maxwell? Michael? Oh! I like this one!" She exclaimed. "Michael Blithe. Ok. From now on, I guess I'll go by Michael."

"Sweet," Kemp said. He held out his fist for Massie who looked at it blankly. "It's called a fist pound. Guys use it kinda like the way you use a high-five."

"Oh," she giggled and tapped Kemp's fist with her own. "Anyways, where are we going first?" She asked.

"Aeropostale," Kemp pointed, "its right here." They all stepped inside and the entire PC internally cringed. None of them would be caught dead in this store. Kemp grabbed a polo, a t-shirt, a pair of cargo shorts, and a pair of jeans. "Try one of each on. If they fit, we'll just buy more of each in different styles and colors. It's called shopping for the lazy."

Massie crinkled her button nose up in disgust and walked over to the dressing room when Kemp threw something at her. It was an ace bandage. She grabbed it and walked into a stall and shut the door. She carefully wrapped the bandage around her chest and tied it tightly. She slid the t-shirt over her head and quickly slid on the cargo shorts. She was surprised at how soft the material felt over her skin. When she was done, she tossed all the clothes at Kemp. "They all fit perfectly," she announced.

"Great. I'm paying," Kemp grinned, "My treat." He crossed over to the racks and grabbed different shirts in different styles and colors and quickly paid.

"Thanks, Kemp! Everyone needs a friend like you," Massie joked. "Hey, just wondering, what about different sneakers and jackets and stuff?"

"We're getting those, chill out, dude!" Kemp replied. "We've only been to one store!" _Wow_, Massie thought, _it's only been a few hours and he's treating me like a dude. He's a great actor_. "Anyways, let's move on to Hollister!" He announced as they walked into the store. Massie almost choked on the perfume but grabbed some clothes and kept walking.

After many hours and many stores that Massie would never had step foot in, she was ready and armed with a new wardrobe. She had even bought Axe deodorant. She had made sure to change clothes before going back to her house. She was so ready.

OoOoOoOoO

The day Massie and Kemp were to leave for BBS, Massie had woken up extra early just so she wouldn't run into her parents. She had already planned out her outfit and had everything packed earlier.

She was wearing a loose fitting navy blue Aeropostale t-shirt ("Nothing too tight until you build up muscles," Kemp had said.), cargo shorts from Hollister that skimmed her knees, a gray Nike baseball cap which she planned on making her trademark item, skater shoes, and topped off with fresh sprits of Axe.

She walked over to her bag and noticed a bag sitting on top of them. Inside were Hanes undershirts and boxers. A note said, "You might need these. Kemp."

Massie read it and bursted out laughing. Kemp doesn't miss a thing despite his reputation at school. Anyways, better to laugh while you still can. Right?

* * *

**Ok. I'm going to be honest. I was a little disappointed with the number of reviews I had gotten last time around. I don't care if you're flaming, correcting, or just a simple smiley face. Review and make my day please?**


End file.
